


I’ll Love You Forever

by Ab0019



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Cause the house is on fire, Death, F/M, Fire, GET IT, I’ll stop, Post Baudelaire Fire, Slow Burn, Slowly dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: Beatrice and Bertrand Baudelaire consult their final moments of life, and what’d they’d done to get there.





	I’ll Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I have an essay and English test Friday and have have done neither.
> 
> Not to mention this sat in my draft box for a month and I finished it in 5 minutes so... crack fic anyone???

“Beatrice?” Bertrand wheezed, running into the humongous library in hopes of finding his wife. “Beatrice, we need to get out! The house is burning!”

But to his dismay, came no response.

He tried running through the many shelves, not caring and books fell. 

He could smell the smoke now, and it  _hurt._ He tried pushing through, but once he became light headed he found the war to fought was one he was quickly loosing.

Bertrand collapsed onto a chair and let out a horrendous cough, his vision having since gone blurry and not only because he ditched his vital spectacles.

For a meer second, he found himself drifting off into a chemically encouraged slumber- one that if he were to give into, would leave him never able to wake up again, but quickly shot up at the sight of Beatrice.

”Bertrand.” She hummbed blankly, a large book in one hand and her hair tied back to keep out of her eyes. “Were we bad people?”

”What?” He couldn’t help but gasp, though he quickly regretted his decision as his lungs quickly inflated with the fire’s musty smoke. “This isn’t the right time to talk about this, my love, the house is on fire, we have children that will be lefted orphans if we don’t act quickly!”

”But are we bad people?”

Betrand tried to stand to drag his wife outside, but fell backwards as he noted just how dizzy he’d become.

”No? Yes? Maybe?” He tested, trying once more to climb out of the chair. “But I argue that this is not the time to talk about this. There’s no doubt our enemies did this!”

But with this comment, came a suddenly frustrated Beatrice.

Throwing her book aside, she quickly stalked toward her husband to through him back into the chair he had tried so desperately to climb out of.

”What enemies?” She cried. “Betrand, we did this! We burnt houses, left children orphaned, we’re bad people!”

Betrand cried to comfort her with what little time they had left. 

“Beatrice, we need to leave or else we’ll die, and what will happen to the children if we die?”

”They’ll live with Montgomery.”

”What?” Betrand shot up.

They’d never settled these plans.

”Betrand, we can’t on, we’re evil! Can’t you see?” She pushed away. “I don’t want to live if this all just means starting the endless circle until we die.”

Thinking about it for a second, suddenly nodded his head and made his best attempt at crossing his leg.

”Fine.” He mumbled. “But if we’re going to die like this, atleast tell me everything you believe we did wrong so I can convince you out of it.”

”Well, for starters,” Beatrice began. “We’ve murdered, orphaned, and stole fortunes. We took part in a massive schism, and yet said nothing of it.” 

“So what?” He said unconvincingly, noting as the flames began to lick the library door.

”I never turly got over Lemony, if that’s worth anything.”

”You act like this is new news, tell me more information or I’m dragging you out of the burning building myself.” 

Slumping down into her own chair, Beatrice thought harder on what else they’d done in their life.

”I convinced Violet and still don’t know whether you’re the father or Lem is, making the the most ultimate Mamma Mia spin off ever.” She grinned meekly.

”Not surprised.” He grinned, though was truly shocked.

”You tell me your regrets then, Mr. Perfect.” 

“Well..”

Betrand looked around the room to make it seem as though he was thinking, though really he was looking to see just how much time he had left before the entire building burnt to the ground.

”I joined a cult, and murdered my mother because said cult told me to..”

”You killed S.?”

”He cold blood.” He said disappointingly. “I secretly hated Lemony because of how much he loved you.. and myself because I didn’t know how to express my own love to you..”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the fire began to crawl across to wall.

He wasn’t getting out of here, he realized.

Hastily grabbing Beatrice’s hand, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

”And I orphaned my own children and let my wife burn in the fire.” He said in defeat.

”But you were also a loving father who did his hardest to save his wife and children.” Beatrice sighed. “Promise me this, Betrand.”

”Oh?”

”If you manage to survive this fire, tell the children I loved them so much..”

”And if I don’t?”

”Then make sure you know I’ll love you forever. I’ll love you if I see you every Tuesday, or if I never see you again.”

”Did you really just quote Lemony? And badly?”

”It’s true though..”

”Of course.”

And with that, the two died hand in hand, happier then they’d ever been before.


End file.
